This invention relates to substituted-5-deazapteridine compounds and compositions containing the same which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. More particularly, this invention relates to certain 2,4-diamino-5,6-disubstituted-and 5,6,7-trisubstituted-5-deazapteridine compounds, and compositions, and their use as insecticides against a variety of insects, including larvae, such as the tobacco budworm. Certain of the 5-deazapteridine compounds employed herein, and their preparation, have been described in the literature for use in a variety of fields, but not as insecticides.